Ware
|refid = }} Zealot Ware is a Child of Atom, living at their community in the Nucleus on the Island in 2287. Background A former trapper, Ware joined the cult out of pragmatism.Ware: " " Ware: " " Kane: " " Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt and DLC03CoA BrotherKane.txt) While with the trappers he had to sleep with a knife just to avoid getting eaten, the Children offered three square meals a day, safe shelter and a relatively low-risk job. He took it without second thoughts, killing the trappers he was allied to and freeing the captive high confessor and his party.The Sole Survivor: "You mentioned before you're affected by radiation. Why would you choose to live in a place like this?" Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "You turned on the Trappers?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) As a former trapper, Ware is a competent warrior who became a zealot, a defender of the faith. Still, his newly found devotion to Atom does not mean he is blind to the fact that he has no radiation resistance, nor do some of the others. While he uses his brew to scour the radiation away, others use more common means of penance.The Sole Survivor: "Anti-rad meds? Are those allowed?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) However much his faith in Atom is,Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) he is watching his friend Brother Devin waste away. They bonded over how they both needed a hand, which their new family provided.The Sole Survivor: "Why do you care so much about Devin?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Devin's prolonged fast will cause him to inevitably perish, which is a source of much frustration for Ware.The Sole Survivor: "Must've missed him." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I think so. Is he the one with the propellers and the periscope? I mean he's kinda hard to miss." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Who?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Now that his friend looks like a ghoul with hair, his concern has him seeking the help of the Sole Survivor. As both a new convert and the one whom saw the Mother of the Fog,Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Ware seeks the Sole Survivor's help in getting Devin to end his fast. The others in the cult see Devin's devotion as admirable rather than detrimental,Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) even at the cost of committing blasphemy, which is something he must avoid because of the current political climate within the Nucleus.The Sole Survivor: "Why? What do you think?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Ware has tried to convince Devin to end his fast to save his life but Devin will have none of it.The Sole Survivor: "Brother Devin's actions are very admirable. Truly proving his devotion." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Sounds nuts to me." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Devin should be encouraged to show his devotion. Something you might emulate." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) If the Sole Survivor cannot convince Devin to give up the fast, he creates a plan for the Sole Survivor to impersonate either Atom or a messenger of his.Ware: " " " " " " " " " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Okay, sure, I'll talk to him." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I spoke to Brother Devin. He's not giving up the fast. Says he's waiting for a messenger from Atom." Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "Sure, that's close enough." Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "Impersonating a messenger of Atom? That sounds like blasphemy." Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "Why can't you do it?" Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "All right, I'm in. So how do we do this?" Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Should the Sole Survivor be successful, Ware will be so grateful that he will give them some of his brew, which he makes every few days.Ware: " " " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Zealot Ware appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Zealot_Ware_pose.png References Category:Far Harbor human characters Category:Far Harbor Children of Atom characters de:Ware es:Ware ru:Зилот Уэр uk:Зилот Вер